hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Dead rappers
1 * 1000 (Da Mad Poets)90s hiphop/reggae group. Died of a long sufering illness.. A * A.C. Chill (Southpark Coalition) * Apache * A.W.O.L. B * Baatin (Slum Village) * Bad News Brown (rapper) * Baytown (Screwed Up Click) * B-Brazy (Damu) * B.G. Gator (Botany Boys and Screwed Up Click) * Big D.S. (Onyx) * Big Ed * Big Hawk (Screwed Up Click) * Big L (rapper) * Big Mello (Screwed Up Click) * Big Moe (Screwed Up Click) * Big Punisher * Big Steve (Woss Ness and Screwed Up Click) * Big Rue (Mobstyle Protected and Screwed Up Click) * Blade Icewood * Blood Money (G.B.E.) * Bloody Mary (from original Bangin on Wax CD) * Buff (Fat Boys) * Bugz (D12) * B-Brazy(Damu) yo moma C * Camoflauge (rapper) * CreepyFace (Kansas City Rapper) * Chaos Kid (D12) * Charizma * Chris Kelly (Kris Kross) * Cowboy (Grandmaster Flash & Furious 5) * Camu Tao * Capital STEEZ (Pro Era) * Clip-D (ABN) * Coughnut (IMP) * CAS (Castro) * Cahron Childs/JayAre (Cali Swag District) D * DJ Screw (DJ, founder of the Screwed Up Click, and originator of Screw music) * D- Pac (Screwed Up Click) * DJ Train * Doe B (Hustle Gang) * Dolla (rapper) * Darren Robinson (rapper) * DJ Michael Price (Houston DJ) E * Eazy-E (rapper) *Eyedea (Minnesota rapper) *Everlasting Hitman * Esbe The 6th St. Bully (Dred Skott, League of Extraordinary Gz) F * Fat Pat (Screwed Up Click) * Flipside (O.F.T.B.) * Fo' Clips * Fooly Wayne (Screwed Up Click) * Fat Tone (rapper) * Freaky Tah G * Grym Reaper (Gravediggaz) * G-Slimm * Guru (Gang Starr) * Grace Bandza Samba H * Hard Jarv (Screwed Up Click) * Hard Ward (Screwed Up Click) * Half a Mill * Heithcliff * Heavy D (Heavy D & the Boyz) * Hittman (RBL Posse) * Hollywood Will J * Jason (Screwed Up Click) * JayAre/Cahron Childs (Cali Swag District) * Jimme Wallstreet * Joe BG (rapper) * Johnny Boy Da Prince * Jokez (rapper) * Jam Master Jay (Run-D.M.C.) * J Dilla (Jay Dee of Slum Village) * John Vietnam * Johnny J K * Killa Sha * Kilo-G * KMG the Illustrator (Above The Law) * Kayo Red * Ken Ken (2G Ent) * KF gang lived from others who were killed by many Capps so now he is known as lucky 8. * L * LA Capone (600) * Left Eye (TLC) * Lil Boo ( Screwed Up Click) * Lil Jojo (BDK)(FBG) * Lil' Laniak 2 (L.A Denver Lane Bloods) * Lil Phat (Trill Ent.) * Lil Jeff (BDK) And (FBG) * Lil Snupe * Lil Snoopy * Lil Bango (Luchi Ent) & (Mrc Ent) * Lord Infamous (Three 6 Mafia, Tear Da Club Up Thugs, Da Mafia 6) M * Magnolia $horty * Marlon Brando (Sporty Thievz) * Magic * Master Don * Mazaradi Fox (G-Unit) * MC Breed (rapper) * MC Trouble * Mac-11 (Watts rapper) Watts Franklin Square Crips * Mac Dre (rapper) * Mr Cee * MCA (Beastie Boys) * Magnolia Shorty * Mausberg (rapper) * M-1 (RAW DEAL) * Monkey Black N * Natina Reed (Blaque) * Nut (Street Military) * Nate Dogg * No Game (rapper) * The Notorious B.I.G. (Junior M.A.F.I.A.) * NuNu (OTF) (300) O * Ol' Dirty Bastard (Wu-Tang Clan) P * Pat Lemmon (Screwed Up Click) * Proof (D12) * Pimp C (UnderGroundKings/UGK) * Professor X (X Clan) * Pimp Daddy * Party Arty * Petey Parker (Prominent Sons) * Proliphic (rapper) Q * R * Rapping Ron (Bad N-fluenz) * Rammellzee * Real Nigga Shin (O Squad) S * Sabotage * Saxon Meyer * Scott La Rock (producer) * Seagram (rapper) * Short Kidd * Slim Dunkin (rapper) * Soulja Slim (rapper) * Speaker Knockerz (rapper) * Stretch (rapper) * Subroc (KMD) * Sinnister * Stack Bundles (Riot Squad) * Speaker knockers (rapper) *special one (female rapper-The Conscious Daughters ) * Splashy Roc * Speedy Loc T * Tee Lee (Screwed Up Click) * Tony Trapz (Toronto rapper) * Treble Treb (Screwed Up Click) * Trouble T Roy (Heavy D and the Boys) * Tupac Shakur (rapper) (Outlawz) * Toro (rapper) * Tim Dog U *Udeme V * VL Mike (rapper) * Viro the Virus W * Wne * Woodie X *X-1 (Onyx) Y * Yaki Khadafi (Outlawz) * Yella Boi (rapper) Z *Zoink Links * static major See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of dead rappers in gangs or affiliated * List of male and female Rappers and DJs and Producers, graffiti artists and b-boys and b-girls Category:Lists